A Not So Traditional Traditional Fanfic
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: A new twist on the most traditional HxR story(I fixed the problem with the HTML tags)


 Disclaimers: Don't sue me, I don't own anything!

3 years after EW

        Heero could hear her crying, it wasn't like it was any of his business what she was crying about, especially since he wasn't even supposed to be out on her balcony in the first place…… But then again there was just something about how tears and her were like her and war. It didn't work, and there was always a problem accompanying them that had to be fixed. So silently cursing his curiosity he crept into her room through the open door. The scene that greeted him made

Heero stop breathing. Relena sat on her bed in silky, light blue pajamas, that were shorts with short sleeves. A few candles were strewn about the room

casting small glowing beacons around the room surrounded by monstrous shadows that threatened to sallow the light. Heero hid in one of those shadows watching as the worlds beam of light sat curled up on her bed crying softly with her legs hugged tight to her chest and her head buried in between her  knees. It was sad really, not pitiful, but depressing. This lady, this slip of a woman, who was supposed to be this hopeful, idealistic leader was no huddled up into a hopeless ball.

        He noted and recognized the stuffed bear that seemed to be her confidant sat in front of her helplessly witnessing her tears, with a look in its dark plastic

eyes that it was indeed being tortured as it lay silently listening to her sobs. That was the bear he had given her four years ago, it hadn't surprised him that she kept it and it was her favorite. (or so he thought.) Heero leaned against the wall and continued to stare in an almost spellbound way.

        "He left me," Relena whispered to the bear. She sighed "I know he would, but still, I loved him. I guess I always will. I'm a damned fool."  

        "I never thought that for everything I did for him, he would leave me without a word, but he did," she sighed and lifted her head form her knees and exhaled,

"Why is it that all the men I seem to fall in love with always run away…. Just like you did, Heero."

        He nearly fell over when she spoke directly to him, instead of about him. Or now that he thought about it not him. When he collected his wits he managed to spit out, "How did you know I was here?"

        Relena laughed a little. "You're not as quite as you think you are," she replied with relish. "And that brings up the question of why on God's green earth are

You here?"

        He swallowed and stepped out from the shadows to sit beside her on the bed. "Why were you crying?" He had not expected her to question him for being here, but instead believed she would welcome him with open arms and stop the crying he presumed was about him. 'Wrong on both accounts,' he thought, 'I must be losing my touch, she even heard me.'

        She snorted, "That is MY business and will very well stay that way until you tell me why you're here," she brushed away the tears that had remained on her face and looked right at him. "Well?"

        Now it was his turn to snort. "I'm not telling you until you tell me."

        Relena closed her eyes. Heero thought it was because she realized she had been beaten. "You know, you're a stubborn jack ass. But the one thing you don't know is that you're not supposed to be here and all I have to do is scream and a few of my little protectors come up and chase you away, and you leave without an answer, which I can tell you're dying to know," she said with fake enthusiasm, all warm and sarcastic.

        He looked into her eyes, "And I can tell you want an answer too. You're eyes tell to much to the enemy."

        "Are you suggesting that you and I are enemies?" she asked in return while raising a delicate eyebrow. 

        "We both want something from the other and are unwilling to compromise, in my eye, we are enemies," he answered smugly.

        "Well your eyes are as bad as mine at giving away information." 

        Heero moved so that he was behind her and gently started rubbing her shoulders with the intent of coaxing the information out of her.

        "What the hell are doing?" Relena asked trying to break away, but Heero just picked her up at the waist and put her right back to where she was. 

        "Charming the enemy, besides, I know you, you don't want me to leave," he said continuing to rub the tense muscles around her beautiful, slender neck.

        "My, my aren't we just full of ourselves this evening?" Relena paused and watched as Heero gave a rare, but smugly triumphant smile. "You just watch, or

should I say listen?"

        He knew Relena pretty well, he knew she was a great person, and a good politician, but a politician non-the-less. But he never expected her to do something like that. 'That's politics for ya.'

        "Fine, I don't know why I'm here, but I came to see you, if that counts for anything. Now it's your turn 'fess up."

        Relena turned to him with wide eyes, "All right, I was the one who snuck into the kitchen and ate the entire cake. Apologize to Duo for me, I kinda blamed him, since there's logic that a Gundam pilot would have the capability to sneak into a top-notch kitchen, and Duo was the only one I could think of that would eat an entire cake so…."

        "That's not what I meant. So why were you crying and talking to the bear I gave?"

        Relena chuckled at him. "That's not your bear." Heero gave her an odd look but she shook it off, "You'll understand in a minuet, but for that curiosity that's just screaming in your eyes, yours is on that shelf," she pointed to the wall on the opposite side of the room and sure enough there was an exact replica of the bear that sat on her bed, (except, the one on the shelf had a red ribbon.)

        "You see, oh how do I out it so that you'll understand?  Oh yeah,. Here we go.. I met him a little while after the Eve's War. That was what, three years ago? But anyway, there was this guy, he was a Preventor, but he was my assigned chauffeur, really sweet. But about a month later he was transferred. I missed him cause  he liked to talk to me, and his replacement was like a you-wanna-be. Then like a week after that he showed up at my door. That's when we started going to dinner and to movies and stuff like that…" she stopped and looked at Heero and stifled a laugh at the way his face and scrunched up a little, and his eyes had narrowed  quite visibly.

        Heero listened intently, but was disliking what he was hearing, his pride was suffering greatly for the sake of his curiosity and whatever that nagging little voice  that was sitting at the back of his mind drawing pictures of Relena's perfect red lips, her silky golden hair, her trim graceful body.  And that annoying little voice was  turning green with envy as he heard about how great this guy was. 

        "He was so wonderful. I mean he wasn't the suave, Mr. Perfect he was so much better. He didn't always know what to say and that's what girls love. And no  to put your fears at ease, we never slept together he never even asked so don't get any ideas." 

        Heero released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "So what happened to this anonyms guy that has you crying?"

        "Well, that's the funny thing, the guy just up and left, his friend told me that he ran off with some girl, I don't know who, but…"

        "Hn."

        Relena picked up the bear and looked it over, "He gave me this telling me that, 'he never wanted to leave my side,' and of course when he did he didn't" she choked back a sob a dropped the bear down the floor, bringing her knees back to her chest, "he didn't even say goodbye," she finished in a whisper.

        Heero was never sure he had a heart, until now. Now he was positive. He could feel it breaking. This poor girl had been abandoned by everyone, her brother,  her friends, himself, now this guy who seemed to be her true love. 

        He gathered Relena up into his arms and smiled when she put her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Heero silently plotted a  way to kill this man. After he finished comforting Relena, of course. She sniffed and he forget his plans of death and destruction for a while and let his mind flutter to much more pleasant things, as in Relena. There was a mesmerizing way how she fit so nicely into his arms, and fitted against his body. Like they were made for each other. 

        When he was sure Relena had stopped crying he whispered into her ear, "You know, I don't think you were made for love." 

        She pulled away from him and frowned.

        "You throw your love away, something so precious you throw out to every one. Most of all the undeserving."

        "What are you getting at?" she whispered back to him getting a little closer.

        "That maybe there isn't a soul on earth or in the colonies that deserve the love you give away so freely," he replied turning her around and inching closer to her and resting his hands on her shoulders. Starting to rub her back once again. 

        Relena sighed and closed her eyes. "Why is it everyone puts me on a pedestal?"

        "Because you're like a beacon to the world, everyone wants to see you, so you just have to go high above the crowd. You are above the crowd Relena." 

        "It's easier to hit the target that is out in the open," she retorted.

        Heero just shrugged. 

        "But then again, I suppose that's why I have you. To make sure no one takes advantage of that elevated status."

        His face turned solemn, "Relena, I don't know what you did, but you did something miraculous. You gave me a reason to live, I gave myself personal missions, and so forth and so on. But I don't know what I'd do if I knew I couldn't come to you for help, or barrow strength from you," he stated squeezing her shoulders. 

        Relena sighed, "And I always thought you were the strong one. That I always  used your strength to fuel my own. So actually, it's more of you use your own strength."

        "Relena, I thought we had a discussion like this on Libra," he admonished.

        "You make me nervous. How can you remember something like that from FOUR YEARS AGO!" 

        "Why does it make you nervous?" he asked bringing his face close to her neck.

        She shivered involuntary as his breathed tickled her neck.

        "Not your memory," she said turning around to face him, their faces so close their noses all most touched, "Just you."

        Heero smirked, "why do I make you nervous?"

        "Because, I never know what you're going to do next."

       He smirked and just.. Kissed her. Not anything like those over stuffed politicians that Relena found herself set up with. From the shock of being kissed she had opened her mouth and Heero took full advantage of it.

        Heero didn't know why he did what he just did, but now that he was doing he certainly wasn't going to stop. This was nice. Relena had those perfect, soft, red  lips pressed against his. He put his arms around her, like a reflex or instinct, like piloting Wing Zero, it just felt right. 

        Relena's eyes opened wide with shock. Then narrowed. What the hell did he think he was doing? Well he was certainly not going to have the last laugh, he had surprised her enough to today, NOW it was her turn. She slid her hands up to his face and pulled him closer.

Heero closed his eyes and tightened his hold around Relena. She broke away for air didn't leave his embrace. "Heero, that was a despicable thing to do."

Heero smirked but decided, that evil always had its advantages, and started reigning kisses down her neck, across her neck, wherever. He paused and smirked when she trembled. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked pecking her lips.

She narrowed her eyes again. (For they had previously had closed and opened again) "Only your manor. You show up, out of the blue, and think you can just start kissing me! Have you no tact?!"

At this Heero frowned. He had forgotten how she had been brought up, and that this was inappropriate. "Relena, I'm…"

"That's what I love about you,"  she said walking her hands down his back and around his neck.

Heero nodded before he gave her a chaste kiss. "I just don't understand you. 

She let go of him and turned her back to him in hopes of him continuing that wonderful massage she was getting before. "I always hated how guys always ASKED before they kissed me, they did the pedestal thing. Like I was above them, even the one guy I told you about did that. You on the other hand just take what you want, and to hell with tact or manors. Those just took some of the fun out of romance. Everything I got out of it was planned."

He took the hint and started to rub her back for a millionth time, (not that he didn't enjoy his task), "so you really hate when life is simple and organized."

"Yes, that's why I liked you so much in the first place. A little to the left… better. You were just one big surprise."

Heero smiled, "So would it surprise you if I told you I'm working for the Preventors as of yesterday," he whispered into her ear, before gently nipping it

Relena sat straight up, but relaxed quickly, "It would have, if you hadn't been you, and my twelfth assination attempt hadn't been last week. Is that what brought you back?"

Heero nodded, "I care to much about you not to. I wasn't worried with the first few but these few attempts have gotten better and better, so Une has me as your new body guard as of tomorrow."

Relena closed her eyes; "Something tells me that you'll be doing a lot more than just _guarding_ my body from now on." 

He smiled and lay down, she followed his example. "Not tonight though, but yes soon enough you can be sure of that. So don't worry," Heero pulled Relena into his arms and closed his eyes, "Even if I take a while, I'll come back."

Relena blew out the candles and snuggled down next to Heero, "you better."

  AN: Hope you liked it!           


End file.
